


Leo

by SubtleNinja



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Flirting, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: Leo was the flame and I was the moth.





	Leo

I was sitting watching Leo as he met with his fans.  I felt as though I was watching something intimate as Leo met his fans with love.  I would watch the other members but it was Leo that I kept coming back to.  My eyes seemed to want to stay on Leo.  He was a very beautiful man.  I seemed to avert my eyes when I saw him look in my direction.  We played this game for over an hour, I’d stare at him, he’d look in my direction and I’d look away.  It wasn’t until I watched him take a drink from his cup did we lock eyes.  I couldn’t look away.  I was the moth and he was the flame.  I felt like he could read my mind and my inner-most thoughts.  I felt my cheeks become warm, I knew I was blushing.  I hoped Leo couldn’t see me blushing.  Maybe he was looking at the person next to me or behind me but deep down I knew otherwise.  I broke eye contact with him and looked at Ravi who was sitting to Leo’s right.  He was looking at Leo and then looked in my direction.  Ravi knew that Leo was staring back at me. I looked back to Leo who continued to watch me.  I was beyond embarrassed at this point.  People were looking at Leo and I back and forth, my heart was pounding, I knew I should get up and walk away. 

I stood up and began to leave my seat when I heard Leo speak into his microphone, “Gajima”.  I stopped and looked at him. 

He said it again, “Gajima” and he was waving his hand.  Don’t go…Leo didn’t want me to leave. I turned around to look at him and replied, “Wae?”

He stood up and spoke again into the microphone, “Because I haven’t met you yet.” The audience was silent.  All eyes were on us.  I was shitting bricks on the inside.  My anxiety was at its peak. Why would Leo want to meet me?  He put the microphone on the table and instructed his assistant to come get me. 

The assistant came into the audience where I was standing and said, “Leo wants to talk to you later. Please come with me.” I went with the assistant.  I looked over at Leo and he was watching us closely.  He nodded his head then continued to meet with the fans.  The assistant ushered me to their dressing room and asked the other assistants to make sure I didn’t leave that Leo wanted me to wait there for him.  I waited for another hour, the whole time I wondered why Leo wanted to meet me.  I could wait my turn like every other person in the facility, I could get his autograph and picture when my time was allotted but I had to go and mess things up by staring at Leo…and get caught doing it.

After VIXX met their fans and the event was over, they all came backstage.  Leo looked around, spotted me and headed in my direction.  I rose from my chair and faced Leo.  He was much prettier in person than in pictures.  He took my hand, kissed my knuckles and spoke to me. I bent down until we were almost nose to nose.

He whispered, “Thank you for staying. I was afraid you would have left.”

My heart was pounding loudly in my ears.  He kissed my knuckles again, never breaking eye contact.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“I’m Anne.”

“Nice to meet you Anne.”

The room was silent.  All the members of VIXX, the stylists, the manager, EVERYONE was watching our exchange. All eyes were on us.  Leo smiled and introduced me to everyone in the room. All the members of VIXX introduced themselves.  They were also much more attractive in person than in pictures. Ravi looked at Leo, smiled and punched him in the arm.  Leo put his arm around my shoulders and uttered only one word, “ **MINE** ”.  I looked at Leo then the rest of the group members.  Holy shit, Leo was marking his territory! I wonder if he viewed Ravi as a threat.  If anyone in the group was a threat it would have been Hakyeon or Hongbin, not Ravi.

Leo turned to me, “I’m going to shower and change.  Please wait here for me.”

I nodded and sat back down on the chair at the table. The group members were polite but stayed at arm’s length, except Ravi.  Ravi came to sit across from me.

“I’ve never seen Leo like this.”

I sat looking at Ravi shocked. “This is my first time meeting him, so I have no idea what to expect.”

“I don’t either.” Ravi said.  “He usually stays far away from females.  He’s very shy but for some reason, he’s claimed you as his.”

“I’ve never heard of him doing this before.”

“I’ve never SEEN him do this before. You must have something special about you.”

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, “I have no idea.  We just locked eyes while I was sitting in the audience.”

“I’m impressed.” Ravi changed the subject. “Did you enjoy the performance today?”

I smiled, “I did.  You are all so much better in person and definitely much more attractive in person.”

Ravi smiled and I saw his cheeks turn red. “Kamsahamnida.” And he bowed his head.

 

Leo came back after his shower with his hair still slightly wet and not styled and no makeup on his face.  He was still stunning.  He sat down next to me and faced me. “Did you drive here?”

I nodded in the affirmative. “Good, can we go talk?”

“Yes, I have a hotel close to the venue.”

“Great let’s go.”

We walked to his manager and told him where we were going and what room I was in should there be an emergency.  Leo emphasized the emergency part as he did not want to be interrupted. The manager walked us out to my vehicle to make sure there were no fans around.  I bowed to the manager and so did Leo.  They exchanged words in Korean and then Leo and I were off. 

 

Very few words were spoken in the car but I could feel him looking at me. I played the radio as to keep myself from going completely insane.  Once we arrived at the hotel we walked swiftly into the lobby and towards the elevators.  Luckily there were no people besides hotel staff.  Leo stood very close to me in the elevator that I could feel his body heat.  We arrived on my floor and headed to my room.  I opened the door and Leo stepped in, I then followed.  We removed our shoes when we entered the room.  He stood in the middle of my room looking around. I walked past him and put my purse on the table by the television.  Leo still said nothing.  I walked to face him, put my hands on his face and kissed lips.  He instinctively put his arms around my waist and pulled me into him.  I sucked his lower lip which led to Leo opening his mouth. Our tongues met. My hands ran through his hair.  His hair was so soft, just like his lips.  He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. 

I asked, “What do you want Leo?” He just looked at me.  I knew he wanted to tell me something, I could see it in his eyes.

I whispered in his ear, “Tell me what you want Jung Taekwoon.” I then nipped his earlobe.

The look then turned dark and possessive. “I want you to suck my cock.”

A smile spread across my face, “As you wish.”

I reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down his slim hips. I was happy to find he was commando. His cock was hard and jutting forward.  I slid the t-shirt off his toned torso and looked at Leo’s amazing nude body. Leo wanted to cover himself but I swatted his hands away. 

“You have any amazing body.  I want to admire it.” I saw his cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. I ran my hands over Leo’s torso and enjoyed his erect nipples.  I could see the darkness returning to Leo’s eyes. 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” I leaned forward, kissed his lips quickly, “Taekwoon.” He forcefully wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, it was strong and possessive.  Leo grabbed a handful of my hair and broke the kiss. Leo just stared at me. “Please.” That’s all he said.

I began to kiss his jaw and neck then flicked my tongue on each nipple, enjoying the flavor of his flesh. I continued downward until I reached his belly button, I then tongued his bellybutton. My hands found his glorious ass. When I reached his cock I didn’t tease him, I began to suck him as if my life depended on it.  He moaned and cooed as I performed oral copulation. He mumbled at times and encouraged me with kind words. I ran my hands across his ass and thighs. I momentarily stroked him with my hands.

“Lay on the bed before we go any further.”

I straddled his legs and began to suck him again.  His cock began to twitch and his breathing became ragged.

“Oh god….please…ahhhh…shit….”

Before he could get another word out he released himself into my mouth.  He continued his rambling as I sucked every last drop from his cock. I released him from my mouth then walked to the mini refrigerator to get bottled water.  I took a deep swig.

“Fuck.” He said sitting up. 

“You okay?” I asked.

He smiled, “I’m doing so much better now.” I offered the water bottle to Leo and he took a few sips. He put the bottle down on the nightstand.  He stood in front of me and kissed me.  He teased at first, biting my bottom lip and running his tongue along my lower lip.

“Mine. You are mine tonight. I want you to scream my name before the night is over.”

That dark possessive look was back in his eyes.

“I want to fuck you. I want to taste you.” He then enunciated each word, “ **I WANT YOU TO BEG FOR ME**.”

My whole body went warm. He removed my shirt and inspected me, then removed my bra and touched my breasts. “So pink and soft.” He then sucked on each nipple.  My breathing became ragged.  He was making me lose myself just by running his tongue and teeth across my nipples. My hands ran through his hair.

“You need to lay down now.” He commanded.

I lay down on the bed and Leo positioned himself between my legs and we began kissing.

“Relax” he said as he unbuttoned and removed my jeans.  He pulled my panties to my knees then stuck his head between my thighs pushing my legs over his shoulders.

“No, please.”

“Oh yes, it’s my turn.”

He stuck one finger inside me, then two. “You are all wet for me.” His tone changed again, “You are wet only for me.”

I arched my back off the bed.

“Stay still.” He commanded.

He removed his fingers then he began to tongue fuck me. I was moaning and panting. He started to flick my clit with his tongue. He would alternate between sucking and licking. He teased me relentlessly.

“Please let me cum, you’re killing me.”

“I haven’t even begun to show you what I can do.”

He went back down and teased me more. Finally he let me release. My words were incoherent and my gasping for air.

He pulled my panties off my leg and lay next to me.

“I told you that you’d beg,” he gave me a huge grin. “We’re not even close to being done yet.”

Leo looked for his jeans and pulled out a string of condoms.  “We’re going to be busy tonight.”

I was quite surprised that Leo was ready to proceed to the next phase of the evening without any waiting.  He put the condoms on the bedside table and lay next to me. He ran his fingers over my body, his touch was light and relaxing. We laid kissing and touching and exploring each other’s bodies. He was so soft yet solid.  His skin unmarked. Leo was beautiful and perfect.

“I like touching you,” I said.

“I don’t normally like being touched but I am fascinated by the fact I enjoy you touching me.”

“I can stop if you want me to.”

“No, please don’t. It’s a new form of stimulation for me.”

His gaze stayed on my face as he touched my breasts and teased my nipples. When he pinched my right nipple I gasped.  He did it to the left nipple and I again gasped. It was and uncomfortable pain but I would take it from Leo.  He opened his mouth and he let his tongue caress each nipple. He guided his hand toward my inner heat.

I heard his approval when he inserted two fingers inside me. His thumb rubbed my clit as me fingered me. I moaned and my breathing began to become staggered. His thumb applied more pressure as he rubbed and his fingers thrust in and out faster. His mouth closed around my nipple and he began to suck harder and his tongue flicked rapidly over the painfully distended nipple.

“I’m gonna cum, Leo.”

“No, not yet.” He said breaking the pleasurable assault on my body.  I felt empty. He grabbed a condom and rapidly put it on then positioned himself to enter me.  He put his fingers in my mouth and I tasted myself. I sucked his fingers as he entered me swiftly.

“Yes,” he said in a breathy voice. “You feel so good. I don’t want to stop.”

He laid his body on mine and we began to establish a rhythm. He teased me and himself. He kisses were deep and slow. When we weren’t kissing, he was sucking my neck. I ran my hands up and down his back.  I wrapped my legs around his waist to get him in deeper into me. I enjoyed every inch of him inside me. Before I knew what hit me, I exploded. I’d never had an orgasm hit me so unexpectedly.  I rolled my eyes in the back of my head, arched my back and was very vocal in my release.  He never stopped his rhythm. Our bodies were covered in sweat.  He picked up the pace, slamming harder into me. He held my hips still as he filled his condom.  He moaned and continued to grind into me.

“Come again for me.”

He flicked his tongue repeatedly over my left nipple until I came again.

He seems pleased with himself that I was able to release at his command. He removed the condom and threw it in the trash then lay next to me.  He put his arm under my head and pulled me close to him.  I rolled on my side so we could be face to face. He reached over and stroked my cheek with his thumb, “I’d like to try another position when we feel up to it.”

“Anything in particular?”

“I want to take you from behind. I also want you on top.”

“I think we can arrange that.”

“It’s ashamed we won’t have much time to do any further exploration this time around. If possible, I’d like to see you again so that we may continue this.” He paused, “This wonderful meeting of the flesh.”

I smiled at him. “I’d like that as well. I know you’re very busy and won’t have much time.”

“For you, I would make time.”

We kissed and proceeded to another position of Leo’s liking. He liked me being on top because he had complete access to my boobs. He was very fond of holding them and kneading them and kissing them. When I leaned over him he loved to rub has face with my boobs.  I found that his orgasm came quicker and harder when I was on top. I loved the feeling of being in control. Feeling him inside me was amazing. He did like rubbing me in order for me to get me to cum faster.  He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him and we slept soundly.

I was awakened by Leo’s kissing my shoulder as he had my leg propped over his and he was slowly fucking me.

“I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed you.” His kisses continued on my back and shoulder.  I’d never been taken in this position before and it felt amazing. One hand was caressing my boobs and the other was making slow languid circles on my clit.  I wrapped my free arm around Leo’s neck and brought his head down to mine. 

“Kiss me,” I said. His tongue matched the rhythm of his fingers, slow and methodical.

Without warning, Leo rolled me over, “On your knees” he said. He spread my knees apart until he was pleased with the position. He held my hips and entered me. There was no more gentleness about him.  It was rough and needy. He gripped my hips and fucked me hard.  The sound of our bodies meeting was deafening in the room.  His panting and moaning came more frequently.  When he came he cursed in Korean.

He pulled himself from me and threw his condom in the trashcan. 

“You didn’t cum?”

I shook my head NO

“I have to remedy that.”

While still on my knees, he maneuvered himself underneath me.  He pulled my hips down until his mouth met my pussy.  He alternated fucking me with his tongue and his fingers.  He teased me until he was good and ready for me to release. He loved to suck on my clit and pull it gently with his teeth.  I cried out his name as I came undone.  He wrapped his arms around my thighs and held me in place as I continued to fuck his mouth and cum a second time. When Leo stopped licking me, he gently rolled me over and kissed his way up my body.

“That was so fucking hot.” He said.

“That was unbelievable.  I’d never done that before. What a rush.”

“I aim to please.”

“You definitely pleased me and more than once. And you can wake me up anytime you want for sex.”

I realized what I said, knowing it was a one-night stand.

“I assume too much, I’m sorry.” I looked away from him.

He put his hand on my face and turned my eyes to meet his. 

“I told you earlier I want you again and I would make time for you.”

“I thought you were just saying that to be nice.”

“Now that I’ve had you I definitely want you again.  I want you more than one night.” He paused, “I’m not a whore. I don’t fuck around.  Anyone who knows me can attest to that.”

He kissed me.

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.  I don’t fuck around either.”

“That’s good to know. We do have to find out a way to meet again.”

“I agree but we do need sleep. We only have a couple of hours left until we have to return to reality.”

Leo pulled the covers over our naked bodies and we quickly fell asleep our bodies in the spooning position.

The alarm rang three hours later. Our bliss was coming to an abrupt end. We showered and we got ready to take Leo back to his band hotel.  He wrote his email, Kakao ID and phone number down.

“Promise to keep in touch with me.”

I gave him my contact information as well.  “I would like that very much.”

When we left the hotel room, a part of me started to feel sad.  Leo held me close to him as we rode the elevator down to the lobby and as we walked to my car. We were silent on the car ride to the hotel where VIXX was staying. Saying goodbye was difficult. There were no tears but there was an emptiness that didn’t exist before. I greeted the VIXX members and managers and hugged them all as they entered the van.  Leo, who stayed by my side until the very end, hugged me then gave me a kiss.

“I’ll see you again.”

He slipped a ring off his finger and put it on my thumb.

“I’ll be back for this.  It’s a guarantee that we will meet again.”

He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

“Thank you Taekwoon.”

He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, “Please only call me by my given name when we are alone…the way you say my name does things to me.”

“Then take this with you.” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “Jung Taekwoon.” I whispered in his ear.

I heard him moan. “It’s time for you to go, Leo. I don’t want to catch hell from your friends or managers.”

“Until I see you again,” then he gave me one last kiss on the lips. He smiled and turned away from me and entered to van. I smiled and waved as the van left the hotel parking lot.

I took a deep breath and headed back to my hotel to gather my things and begin the next leg of my journey.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this....I wonder if I should write a follow up.  
> I originally posted this under another pen name but had to delete it due to certain circumstances...so Leo is back!!


End file.
